


AU매그알렉 단편 모음집

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉 AU 매그알렉





	1. 아, 이분이 말씀하셨던 새 비서인가요?

싸늘한 인상을 풍기는 큰 키의 남자가 우아한 걸음걸이로 다가와 멈춰서더니 새로 들어온 비서를 위아래로 가볍게 훑었어. 한쪽 머리칼을 자연스럽게 이마에 흘러내리게 둔 채로, 완벽한 몸에 딱 맞는 제냐의 수트를 입고 있는 그는 재규어처럼 아름답고 위험한 분위기를 풍겼지. 손가락에서는 반지가 반짝거렸고, 은은한 샌달우드 향이 코를 스쳤어. 비서의 얼굴이 붉어졌지. 세상에!! 이렇게 젊고 잘생긴 남자가 회장이라고? A회장은 한쪽 입꼬리를 끌어올려 씨익 미소를 짓더니 비서에게 가볍게 윙크했어. 잘 부탁드려요.  
  
비서는 예전 담당자가 작성했다는 자신의 업무 리스트를 체크하고는 고개를 갸웃거렸지. 유려한 필기체로 적혀진 리스트는 이러했어.  
  
  
 __ **회장님 관련 유의점 >**  
  
•지각이나 실수했을때는 두 손을 모으고 눈을 깜빡거리면 봐주십니다.  
•몰래 술 마시지 않나 감시할것(가끔 보리차로 위장하니 냄새를 잘 맡아보세요)  
•담배가 발견되는 즉시 압수하세요.  
•회의가 끝난후에는 푸딩을 준비해주세요(페어차일드 제과점, 맛은 카라멜/밀크로 할 것)  
•간식인 딸기는 꼭 꼭지를 따서 준비합니다.  
•오후 1시 30분~2시에는 일을 못하게 제지하고, 낮잠을 주무시게 안대를 씌워드릴것.(담요와 폭신한 바디필로우도 잊지마세요)  
  
*****혹시나 회장이 윙크를 한다면 무시하세요^^  
상습적인 안구건조증이 있습니다^^*****  
  
*****윙크하는 회장을 발견하신다면 횟수를 기록후,  
2020-2020으로 연락주세요^^****  
  
  
비서는 특이점을 느끼고 제 옆자리의 직원에게 질문했지. 저기 혹시, 전 비서분과 회장님의 관계가...? 말이 끝나기도 전에 직원이 씩 웃으며 대답했어. 현재는 사모님이세요, 아직 초기지만 미리 육아를 준비하시기 위해 퇴사하셨죠. 비서는 역시, 하고 고개를 끄덕였어. 직원이 다시 재잘거렸지. 회장님께서는 정ㅡ말 질투가 심하시거든요! 사모님이 일하고 싶다고 떼를 쓰셨는데도 완강하셨어요. 그 예쁜 얼굴은 자기만 봐야한다나 뭐라나? 비서는 다정하시기까지, 하고 감탄했어. 임신하셨으면 쉬셔야죠. 그 말에 직원은 얼굴을 찌푸리고는 대답했지.  
  
임신하신 건 회장님이세요.


	2. 0.5배속으로 영사되는 영상의 강제시청

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au매그x알렉 연반말렉

아마 회장님의 혈관엔 피 대신 냉수가 가득차 있지 않을까. A가 재잘거렸다.  
  
어쩌면 커피일지도. B가 속삭였다.  
그렇지만 그것도 차갑겠지! 둘은 마주보며 까르르 웃었다.  
  
알렉은 매일 아침 블랙커피를 마셨다. 설탕도 우유도 없이, 난 가끔 그 검은 액체를 바라보며 마치 그것이 내 미래같다는 생각을 했다. 아니, 내 미래보다는 나으려나. 커피 안에는 적어도 내가 비쳐 보였다. 그렇게 카페인을 마시다간 죽는다는 내 말에 그는 항상 미소로 답했다.   
  
알렉을 생각하면 이상하게 가슴이 답답하고, 아랫배가 욱신거린다. 그를 처음 볼 때부터 그랬다. 그는 가끔씩 나를 힐끔거렸다. 그 시선은 내 얼굴에 닿을 때도 있었고, 내 가슴에 올 때도 있었고, 허리와 그 밑에 위치할 때도 있었다. 시선은 가벼웠고 그러나 그것뿐이었다. 우리는 제대로 된 대화를 한 적이 없었다. 나는 수줍었고, 그는 두려웠다.   
  
***  
  
출근을 하기 위해 길을 걸어가고 있을 때 무언가가 나를 거칠게 인도쪽으로 밀쳤다. 짜증이 나서 넘어진 채로 고개를 홱 돌렸을 때 내가 본 것은 익숙한 알렉의 뒷모습이었다. 비서실 내 자리에서 나는 항상 그 넓은 어깨와 곧은 등, 그리고 브루넷의 고수머리를 볼 수 있었다. 그래서 나는 군중 속에서도 그의 귀 모양으로 그를 구분해 낼 수 있었다.   
  
쾅. 요란한 소리가 났고 난 잠시 귀가 들리지 않았다. 나는 귀머거리가 되어 눈앞에서 0.5배속으로 영사되는 영상을 강제로 시청했다. 눈을 감는 것은 허용되지 않았다. 알렉은 매우 가볍게 공중으로 붕 떴다. 마치 무게가 없는 존재처럼 보였다. 이것은 그의 키가 6피트가 넘는다는 것을 생각했을 때 매우 놀라운 일이었다. 알렉의 허리가 휘어졌고, 고개 역시 자연스럽게 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 난 그 와중에도 그의 가슴은 신이 정교하게 다듬어낸 조각 작품같다는 생각을 하고 있었다. 알렉은 모든 각도에서 완벽했다. 그 순간 알렉이 천천히 내 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 그 얼굴은 매우 슬퍼 보였고, 난 그가 울지 않을까 잠시 걱정을 했지만 사실 그것은 미소였다. 그 미소는 쓸쓸하고 안온했으며 다정했다. 그는 내게 입을 뻐끔거려 뭐라고 말을 해 보였다. 영상이 느리게 상영되고 있었으므로 시청자는 화자의 입술을 읽을 수 있었다. 내 가슴에서는 무언가가 구겨지는 소리가 났다.  
  
천사가 지상으로 추락하며 내는 굉음에 나는 다시 현실로 빨려들어왔다. 알렉은 인형놀이 인형처럼 팔다리를 제멋대로 늘어트린 채 신기한 각도로 길바닥에 누워 있었다. 도로변으로 천천히 번지며 내 마음에 흔적을 남기는 붉은 액체를 보고 난 모두에게 말해주고 싶었다. 알렉의 혈관은 누구보다도 뜨겁고 요동치는 피로 가득했다. 그 피의 이름은 사랑이었다.   
  
어떤 사랑은 이해하는 데 평생이 걸리고는 한다.  
그리고 나는 영생을 사는 월록이다.


	3. 회원제 클럽 슬리핑 뷰티: 잠자는 오메가를 맛보세요!

_➰회원제 오메가 클럽➰_  
Sleeping Beuty  
  
신분이 알려지는 것이 두려우십니까? 바로 여기, 슬리핑 뷰티에서 원하시는 것을 얻을 수 있습니다. 잠들어 있는 오메가에게 당신의 판타지를 실현시켜 보세요!  
[첨부파일.jpg]  
  
매그는 제게 온 스팸문자를 내려다보며 눈을 찌푸렸다. 문자를 삭제하려던 그는 손이 미끄러져 첨부파일을 눌렀고 사진을 보자마자 헉 하고는 숨을 들이켰다. 급하게 저장을 누르는 그의 손가락이 덜덜 떨렸고, 꿀꺽하고 침을 삼키는 목울대는 위아래로 오르내렸다.  
  
이건 운명이야.  
400살의 동정남 매그는 신이 났다.  
  
*****  
  
매그는 조마조마한 마음으로 하늘을 뚫은 고층빌딩을 올려다보았다. 장사가 잘 되는 것일까? 클럽은 뉴욕 시가지에 위치한 빌딩의 17층에 있었다. 사회가 돌아가는 방향에는 전혀 관심이 없는 매그였지만 이곳의 임대료가 어느 정도인지는 대충 들어 알고 있었다. 시원한 실내로 들어선 매그에게 마치 모델처럼 생긴 금발 남자가 가식적인 미소로 웃어보였다. 무엇을 도와드릴까요? 매그는 눈을 데굴데굴 굴렸다. 저기 저는... 이 분을 보고 싶어서요. 그는 혹시 죄송합니다만 이 오메가는 비쌉니다. 나 선약이 있으니 잠시 기다려주세요. 따위의 대답을 듣는 것은 아닐까 걱정했다. 하지만 사장은 매그가 내민 첨부파일 사진을 보는 둥 마는 둥 하더니 직원을 불렀다. 이지! 매그는 다가온 직원은 바라보았다. 그녀는 이국적인 외모의 미인으로, 첨부파일 속의 천사님과 남매라고 해도 좋을 정도로 닮아 있었다. 사장은 미묘한 웃음을 짓고는 말했다.  
  
'그 방'으로 안내해드려.  
  
띠링. 엘리베이터는 17층에서 열렸고, 직원은 912호 앞으로 매그를 데려갔다. 실내의 조도는 낮았고 은은한 샌달우드 아로마 향이 풍기고 있었다. 즐거운 시간 보내세요. 직원은 미소를 지었고 일정한 발소리를 내며 멀어졌다.  
  
*****  
  
실례합니다아... 문을 연 매그는 세차게 눈을 깜빡이고 볼을 부볐다. 방에 들어서는 순간 그는 아까 맡았던 것이 아로마가 아닌 오메가 페로몬이라는 것을 느낄수 있었다. 천개가 달린 침대에는 정말로 사진 속의 천사님이 잠들어 있었다. 하얗고 투명한 피부, 브루넷의 고수머리. 나비날개같은 속눈썹이 발그레한 뺨까지 길게 그림자를 드리우고 있었다. 그 아래에는 촉촉하고 통통한 분홍빛 입술이 기다렸다. 혹시 무슨일이 있는 건 아니겠지? 겁이 더럭 난 매그는 얼른 제 귀를 미동도 없는 천사님의 심장에 갖다댔다. 얇고 투명한 레이스 천으로 감싸인 천사님의 가슴은 빠르게 뛰고 있었다. 매그는 포옥 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고는 곧 새빨개져서 화다닥 천사님에게서 떨어졌다. 미안해요...! 매그는 잠든 천사님의 눈치를 보며 제 손가락을 꼬물거렸다. 그리고는 발기한 성기를 가라앉히기 위해 심호흡을 한 뒤 구구단을 9단부터 거꾸로 외웠다.  
  
이거 드세요. 매그는 자신이 요리해온 도시락을 천사님이 누운 침대의 협탁 옆에 내려놓았다. 천사님이 제 말을 듣지 못할 것을 알았지만 이렇게 해야할 것만 같았다. 매그는 테이블에 놓인 채찍과 수갑, 고양이귀 머리띠와 가면을 쳐다보며 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 누군가가 할로윈 소품을 치우는 것을 잊어버렸나봐. 매그는 스스로 납득하고는 침대 옆에 놓인 작은 의자에 걸터앉았다. 그리고는 턱을 괴고 꿈나라를 헤메는 중인 자신의 천사님을 바라보았다. 저는 고양이를 두마리 키우고 있어요. 냥주석과 처치예요. 매그는 웃으며 이야기를 시작했다.   
  
다음에 또 올게요. 깜빡 졸았던 매그는 눈을 비볐고, 일어서기 전에 혹시나 천사님의 손을 잡아보아도 되는지 갈등했다. 하지만 그랬다가 규칙을 어겼다고 잡혀가면 어떡해! 매그는 울상이 되어서 입을 삐죽 내밀었고, 안녕히 주무세요오..하고는 소리가 나지 않게 문을 조용히 닫았다.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
알렉은 감고있던 눈을 반짝 떴다. 그리고 베개를 내팽개쳤다.아유 등신 진짜. 못해먹겠다. 쟤 알파 맞아?  
  
푸른 눈을 한 남자가 문치에 기대어 얘기했다.  
건물주씨. 그냥 포기해. 쟤랑 너는 딱 봐도 종류가 달라. 나도 이 짓 접고 얼른 내 일 하고 싶단 말이야.   
  
알렉은 이를 갈았고 눈을 빛내며 씨근거렸다.   
성공할때까지 자바제이스 개업은 꿈에도 꾸지마. 그래서 말인데 핑크, 아니면 블루? 우리 고객님의 란제리 취향을 맞춰봐.  
  
남자는 제 금발을 헤집었고 투덜거렸다.  
그냥 벗고 네가 먼저 달려들어!  
  
나가. 알렉은 베개를 휙 던지고 침대에 풀썩 제 몸을 얹었다. 섹파는 170명이었지만 연애경험은 전무한 그로서는, 이드리스 사거리를 지나다 2.3초 동안 마주친 알파를 대체 어떻게 꼬셔야 할지 알수 없었다. 한 번 자는게 이렇게 힘들다면 마음을 얻는 것은 얼마나 힘들까. 알렉은 울기 시작했다. 지금 그 알파가 자신의 천사님을 구해주기 위해 담보대출을 받고 있다는 사실을 꿈에도 모른 채 말이다.


	4. 술탄알렉

  
  
끝이 없는 사막의 밤은 아름답다. 낮의 뜨거웠던 열기는 거짓말이었다는 듯 사라졌다. 별들이 수놓아진 어둠의 장막이 드리워져 나의 세계를 감싼다. 수없이 보아왔던 광경임에도 익숙해지지는 않는다. 아마 영원히 그러겠지. 외롭고도 고아하며 찬란한 풍경이었다. 나는 이러한 사막의 밤을 사랑한다. 검은 천 위에는 흰 소금과도 같은 별무리들이 뿌려져 내 머리 위에 펼쳐져 있고, 그 천은 저 멀리까지 나아가 지평선 너머로 사라진다. 서걱거리는 모래, 그리고 메마른 바람... 눈을 뜨면 그가 서서, 누운 나를 내려다보고 있을 것 같다. 입가에 그 그림같은 미소를 띈 채로. 그 아름다운 녹색 눈을 하고. 난 녹음이 깃든 그 갈색 눈을 사랑했다. 지금도 사랑한다. 아마 앞으로도 영원히 사랑할 것이다.  
  
술탄의 하렘에 들어왔으나, 이게 과연 괜찮은 것인지는 알 수 없었다. 항간의 말에 따르면 술탄의 취향은 올곧게도 금발과 벽안을 지닌 사내였고, 내가 들은 한 그것은 변한 일이 없었다. 물론 수많은 취향 중의 ‘하나’에 불과했지만 말이다. 5년째 제국을 다스리고 있는 술탄은 색을 즐기기로 유명했다. 색사를 즐기는 것이야 높으신 분들 사이에서는 어떠한 흠도 되지 않는다지만 술탄이 유명한 이유는 특별했다. 한 번도 성교를 해보지 못한 나로서는 들은 이야기들을 완벽하게 이해할 수는 없었지만, 얼굴도 보지 못한 우리들의 황제가 침대에서도 찬란한 군주로 군림한다는 사실만 깨달을 수 있을 뿐이었다.  
  
소문에 따르면 황제는 천사와도 같은 얼굴을 지녔다고 했다. 아마 운이 나쁘다면, 아니 어쩌면 운이 좋다면 나도 그런 식으로 그의 얼굴을 마주하게 될지도. 하지만 상인의 말을 듣자하니 그럴 가능성은 극히 적은 모양이었다. 내 얼굴은 평범한데다 사실 고루한 것에 가깝다고 그는 말했는데, 술탄의 취향 중 어떤 것에도 부합하지 못한다고 했으니 말이다. 알고 있었지만 그런 말을 정면에서 듣는 것은 별로 기분 좋은 일은 아니었다.  
  
***  
  
은색 달빛에 젖어 입을 벌리고, 눈을 내리감은 술탄의 모습은 아름다웠다. 과연 듣던 대로였다. 어쩌면 기이하고, 역설적일 정도로 우아한 모습이었다. 심장이 쪼그라드는 것 같은 기분을 느끼며 나는 천천히 그의 얼굴을 훑었다. 눈을 내려야 한다는 것을 알고 있었지만 상인의 말마따나 내가 언제 그를 볼 수 있을지 모르니 어쩔 수 없었다. 소문에 따르면 술탄은 빛나는 황금빛 태양과도 같은 이였는데 내가 본 그는 달빛을 맞아 달 그 자체처럼 느껴졌다. 그러나 그가 고개를 돌리고 나를 마주하자 나는 이야기를 이해하게 되었다.  
  
“제이스, 잠깐만.”  
  
그가 내게로 다가왔을 때 나는 넘어진 채 눈을 깜박이고 있었다. 그가 부스스 몸을 일으켰을 때부터, 정자 위에서 걸어 내려와 천천히 계단을 지나 이슬이 맺히기 시작한 풀밭위를 걸으며 내 앞에 다가와 설 때까지, 나는 몸을 일으킬 생각도 못한 채 그저 눈을 깜박이고 있었다.  
  
“왜 보고만 있어?”  
  
그의 움직임은 퓨마나 재규어와도 같았고, 나른하면서도 매혹적이었다. 나는 아직도 그 움직임을 손으로 그려낼 수 있다. 그의 굽슬거리는 머리칼은 약간 땀에 젖어 이마를 덮고 있었고, 그 밑으로는 색을 알 수 없는 깊은 눈과 함께 우아한 입술이 호를 그리고 있었다. 눈을 좀 더 내리니 가슴과 핑크빛의 유두와, 배꼽까지 올라붙어 발기한 채 있는 그의 남성이 보였다. 세상에. 손가락에 끼워진 반지 두어 개를 제외하면 술탄은 나체였다. 거대한 맹수가 나의 앞에, 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 채 나신으로 서 있다는 사실을 인지하자마자 내 얼굴은 붉어졌다. 그는 전혀 부끄러워 보이지도 않았음에도 말이다.  
  
“이리와,”  
  
그가 내게 좀 더 다가와 내 손목을 잡고 나를 일으킬 때에도, 나는 그의 말을 이해하지 못하고 있었다. 그저 코끝을 맴도는 향기에 집중하고 있었다. 정사의 냄새에 섞인 묘하고 이국적인 향기는 다가온 남자의 몸에서 풍기고 있었다. 나무가 타는 듯한 냄새였고, 어딘가를 쏘는 것 같기도 했다. 피부가 따끔거리는 냄새였고, 난 나중에서야 그것이 샌달우드 향이라는 것을 깨달았다. 지금은 내 몸에서 나고 있는 향이지만, 그의 몸에서 나는 향은 그의 체향과 섞여 남달랐다.  
  
일어서 몸을 추스리던 사이 잠시 달을 가리던 구름이 자리를 떠났다. 황제의 얼굴에 드리운 그림자가 걷혀지자, 나는 황제의 찬란한 얼굴을 제대로 볼 수 있게 되었다. 술탄의 눈은 아주 어두운 녹색이었다. 그 눈은 곧 동그랗게 뜨였고, 그의 입꼬리가 천천히 올라가 완벽한 미소를 만들었을 때에야, 나는 내 얼굴을 가리던 베일이 넘어졌을 때 떨어졌음을 깨닫고 놀라 뒷걸음질쳤다.   
  
"아니다, 생각이 바뀌었어."  
  
일단은 제이스 빼고 너랑 먼저 해야겠다. 말이 울린 동시에 그의 강인한 팔이 뻗어져나와 내 멱살을 잡았고, 다음 순간 나는 그와 입술을 맞대고 있었다. 경험이 없는 나라 할지라도 이것이 키스라는 것은 알았다. 나는 눈을 뜬 채로 내 입 안으로 밀려들어오는 그의 따뜻한 혀와, 그와는 대조적인 차가운 몸을 느꼈다. 그는 허리를 붙이더니 내 몸에 대고 자신의 하체를 부볐고, 나는 나 역시 발기해 있음을 그때서야 깨닫고 당황했다. 남성들의 관계가 어떻게 이루어지는지는 알고 있었으나 난 아직 마음의 준비가 된 상태는 아니었다. 정신을 차렸을 때 술탄은 내 앞에 나동그라져 있었다.  
  
그를 밀친 후 처소로 달려온 나는 벽에 머리를 박았다. 쾅 소리가 날 때까지. 계속해서. 감히 술탄의 몸에 손을 대다니. 그것도 그런 식으로. 쓰러진 채 놀란 얼굴로 날 바라보던 그가 떠올랐다. 내일 아침이면 떠오르는 태양을 다시 맞이할지도 못한다고 생각하니 눈물이 났고, 그럼에도 술탄을 보고 죽는다니 영광이라는 생각이 들었다. 한 번밖에 보지 못하고 죽는다 해도 가치있는 얼굴이었다. 과연 그는 신의 아들임에 분명했다. 호흡을 가라앉히던 나는 내 눈의 글래머가 풀렸음에 경악했고 몇 번의 시도 끝에야 캣츠아이를 감출 수 있었다. 술탄이 이 악마의 증거를 본 것은 아닐지 걱정했으나, 다행히 그건 아닌 것 같았다. 그렇다면 그가 그런 식으로 찾아오지는 않았을 테니까 말이다.  
  
***  
  
“오늘 밤 너한테 갈게.”  
  
주변을 휙 둘러본 그는 떠나며 말했다. 특이한 이름이네. 그런 이름은 한 번도 못 들어봤어. 거리의 아이들은 그렇다. 카타리나도, 닷도, 다 직접 지은 이름을 사용했다. 선대 술탄의 이름을 물려받은 그는 이해하지 못할 것이다. 특이한 것은 내 이름보다 그의 태도였다. 자신에게 종속된 내게도 아무 거리낌없이 말하는데다가, 심지어 자신의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았음에도 내 목은 멀쩡하게 붙어 있었다. 그가 자신의 처소로 누군가를 부르는 법이 없으며 항상 하렘으로 발길을 향하곤 한다는 사실은 알고 있었다. 그러나 막상 그게 내 처소가 될 줄은 몰랐던지라 당황했다.   
  
여성과의 경험도 없는데 내가 여성 역할을 하며 남자를 받아내야 하다니. 그게 과연 되긴 하는 걸까. 시종들이 나를 씻기고 몸단장을 하는 순간에도 나는 그 생각만 하고 있었다.   
  
그는 내게 키스하며 몸을 어루만졌다. 뜨거운 손이 가슴에 와 유두를 건드리자 나는 힉 하고는 몸을 움츠렸다. 기분이 이상했다. 그는 완벽한 미소로 씩 웃더니 자신있다고, 좋아하게 될 거라고 말했다. 그는 내게 올라탄 채로 몸을 흔들며 하체를 맞부볐다. 그동안 그의 양손은 얇은 천 위로 내 유두를 간지르며 내 입에서 신음들이 터져나오게 만들었다. 그가 천 위로 내 유두에 입술을 묻자  나는 흐느끼며 신음했고, 내 가슴을 조금 들어올렸다. 내 손은 시트 위를 헤집고 있었으나 그는 전혀 신경쓰지 않는 것 같았다. 성기를 매만지던 그의 손이 미끄러지자 나는 다리를 열었고, 긴 손가락이 입구를 덧그리며 쓰다듬는 것을 느끼며 떨었다. 나를 핥고, 빨고, 깨물던 그는 몇 번 웃더니 속삭였다.   
  
“나도 만져 줄래...?”  
  
내가 손을 들어올리자마자 고개를 저은 그는 내 몸 위로 타고 올라왔다. 그의 아래가 내 성기를 삼키는 것을 느끼며 나는 경악했고, 놀라 그를 쳐다보았으나 그는 별로 신경쓰지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 사정을 하지 않기 위해 안간힘을 썼지만 그는 헐떡이며 나를 조였다가 풀었고 나는 도저히 참을 수가 없었다. 내가 사정을 마치고 나자 그는 잠시 호흡을 가다듬고는 천천히 내 몸 위에서 내려왔다. 영문을 알 수 없었던 나는 눈을 굴리며 가만히 있었고, 그가 나를 꽉 안고 새근거리며 잠에 들 때도 그대로 있었다. 그의 몸을 만지고 싶었으나, 나는 그냥 가만히 누워 내 몸에 맞닿아 있는 그의 분홍빛 성기와, 내 목에 감긴 그의 매끈한 팔과 가슴 그리고 머리칼 같은 것에 대해 생각했다.   
  
***  
  
항상 그는 햇살처럼 웃었다. 우리가 나눴던 시간들은 정적이었고 조용했으며, 그는 말없이 내 머리카락을 쓰다듬고는 했다. 그러면 나는 눈만 들어 그를 바라보았고, 그는 내 이마에 입술을 맞춘 뒤 내 뒤로 다가와 나를 꽉 안고는 했다. 나는 그럴 때마다 이름도 모르는 내 아버지를 생각했다. 그의 품 안은 따스했다. 그가 나보다 훨씬 나이가 어리다는 것은 알고 있었지만 나는 그것을 딱히 입 밖으로 내지 않았다. 작은 호수 옆에서 흰 색의 천에 감싸여, 금사로 장식된 티파니블루 색의 재킷을 걸친 그는 악동같아 보이기도 했고 슬프게도 보였다. 그럼에도 그는 항상 아름다웠다. 항상 난 그와 있을 때면 내 글래머를 유지하기 위해 온 힘을 다해야 했다. 그가 내 성기를 삼킬 때에는 더 그랬다.  
  
바람이 쉬었다 칠 때마다 그는 전투에 나갔다. 모래 폭풍과 함께 돌아온 그의 얼굴에는 까슬한 수염이 돋아 있었고, 장골 위로는 길게 베인 상처가 남아 있었다. 그 상처를 나는 눈으로 만졌다. 소문에 따르면 술탄은 잔혹한 사람이라고 했고, 칼을 휘두르는 그의 모습은 저승에서 온 야차같다고 했지만 내게 그는 언제나 다정했다. 다양한 선물을 보내 주었고, 진귀한 음식들을 가져다 주며 그는 언제나 어린 아이처럼 웃었다. 밤에는 춥다며 흰 여우털로 된 망토를 내게 둘러준 것도 그였고, 아침에 일어나면 내 얼굴을 어루만지는 것도 그였다. 그럴때마다 목 안쪽이 참을 수 없이 가려워지고는 했다. 언젠가부터 나는 그의 침소에서 잠이 들었고 그곳에서 일어났다. 술탄은 가끔 자신의 의무를 다하기 위해 훌쩍 자리를 비웠고 그런 밤이면 나는 뜬 눈으로 지새웠다. 돌아온 그에게서는 매우 독한 술 냄새가 났지만 나는 아무 말도 하지 않았고 그가 내 성기 위로 내려앉게 두었다. 흐느끼면서 그는 자신의 성기를 잡고 손을 움직였고, 킥킥거리며 내 위에 늘어진 채 장난스레 내 가슴을 깨물고는 했다.   
  
나는 그의 옆에 있으며 그가 주는 특권을 마음껏 누렸다. 그것 말고는 할 것이 없기 때문이기도 했고 그에 너무 익숙해져 있기 때문이기도 했다. 글래머를 들키지 않기 위해 나는 매일 그보다 먼저 눈을 떴다. 희뿌옇게 동이 터 오는 사막의 아침 사이로 내 곁에 누운 그를 바라보며 진홍빛 침구에 둘러싸인 그를 감상했다. 햇살이 그의 팔 위에 내려앉고 어깨 위로 올라가 입술에, 코에, 눈에, 이마에 닿고 머리에서 후광으로 부서지는 광경을 감상했다. 술탄의 고수머리는 잉크처럼 어두웠지만 햇빛이 닿으면 나무와도 같은 색을 냈다. 그윽하게 감긴 눈꺼풀 위로는 영롱한 빛이 반짝였고 가끔 나는 그의 입술을 바라보며 그가 베었다는 사람들의 피가 다 저기 묻은 것일까 하는 상상을 했다.  
  
해가 떴다 지기를 몇 차례 반복하고 나자 나는 내가 그를 떠나야 할 때가 다가왔음을 깨달았다. 베일로 눈만 드러내놓고 있음에도 신기하다는 듯 나를 훑어보는 시선이 많아졌기에 나는 이제 잘 외출을 하지 않았다. 나무들이 그리웠으나 내가 볼 수 있는 것은 달밤 뿐이었다. 내가 그를 만난 지 20년이 흘러가고 있었으나, 내 외모는 그를 처음 만나던 때와 같이 전혀 변하지 않았다. 그러나 그가 아무 질문도 하지 않았기에 나는 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다.  
  
짙고 선연한 그는 독초와도 같았으나 나는 그를 거부할 수 없었다. 어느날 상단이 도착했을 때 나는 그가 준 보석들의 일부를 그들에게 털어준 뒤 사막의 밖으로 떠났다. 그는 독이었고, 무언가가 내 마음을 이상할 정도로 잠식하고 있었기에 그러지 않으면 참지 못할 것 같았다. 알렉산더에게는 두 아들이 있었다. 하나는 맥스였고, 하나는 라파엘이었다. 리디아와 내 천사의 사이가 어땠는지 나는 잘 모른다. 나는 술탄의 품 안에 안겨, 그의 이불폭에만 감싸여 살았고 마지막 10년 동안은 방 밖으로 나가본 적이 없기 때문이다. 시간이 흘러갈수록 그의 웃음은 서글퍼졌고 어느 순간 자취를 감추더니 울음으로 바뀌었다. 모든 것을 손에 넣은 자는 나를 손에 넣지 못했고, 그렇게 될 것을 알면서도 나는 그것을 그냥 내버려두었다. 원래 악마의 씨앗들이 가져오는 것들은 그렇다.  
  
***  
  
그의 눈빛은 나를 빗겨가지 않았고 끝까지 강렬했다. 사막의 끝에 도달해서도 나는 그 시선에서 도망치지 못했으며, 언제나 그 푸르른 녹음과 함께했다. 이드리스 제국이 멸망해 그 모든 것을 모래가 쓸어내어 버렸을 때도 그랬다. 털썩 누워 바라본 하늘은 여전한 것 같았으나 사실 그 전이 어땠는지 완벽히 떠오르지 않았기에 확신할 수는 없었다. 나는 멍하니 누워 등 밑에 사각이는 세월의 알갱이들을 느꼈다. 모든 것은 천천히 죽어가는 것이 당연한데도 왜 그것에 익숙해지지 않는 것인지 이해가 가지 않았다. 차라리 익숙해지기라도 했더라면.  
  
일렁이는 밤하늘이 금방이라도 쏟아져내릴 듯 나를 덮쳐왔다. 나는 참을 수 없는 외로움을 느꼈다. 시간을 멈추어버릴 수 있기를 원했고, 순간을 잡아둘 수 있기를 원했으나 내게는 힘이 없었다. 그의 목소리를 기억하겠다고 혼자서 약속을 했는데, 떠올리려 노력해보아도 잘 기억이 나지 않았다. 기억 속에서 그 순간은 영원하다는 것을 알고 있지만, 내가 그것을 기억하는 순간 그것이 영원으로 남을 것임을 알지만 가끔은 견디지 못하는 순간이 온다. 그 찰나 속에 갇힌 영원을 가지고 싶었다. 내가 욕심내지 말아야 할 것임에도 그랬다. 비극은 스스로가 아닌 다른 존재로 존재하고 싶어 할 때 시작된다.  
  
눈을 뜨면 그가 서서, 누운 나를 내려다보고 있을 것 같다. 입가에 그 그림같은 미소를 띈 채로. 그 아름다운 녹색 눈을 하고. 난 녹음이 깃든 그 갈색 눈을 사랑했다. 지금도 사랑한다. 아마 앞으로도 영원히 사랑할 것이다. 별들이 수놓아진 어둠의 장막이 드리워져 나의 세계를 감싼다. 검은 천 위에는 흰 소금과도 같은 별무리들이 뿌려져 내 머리 위에 펼쳐져 있고, 그 천은 저 멀리까지 나아가 지평선 너머로 사라진다. 외롭고도 고아하며 찬란한 풍경이었다. 수없이 보아왔던 광경임에도 익숙해지지 않는다. 아마 영원히 그럴 것이라는 사실이 나를 슬프게 만든다.


	5. 알꽃뱀과 새드엔딩

  
  
[그래서 그렇게 됐어요. 미안해요. 이제는 남자친구 말고 새아빠로 불러줘요. 알겠죠?]  
  
전)남자친구 매그에게 문자를 보낸 알렉은 풀썩 소리를 내며 침대 위에 등을 대고 쓰러졌다. 그로부터 30분 후, 알렉의 방 문을 연 매그의 손에는 권총이 들려 있었고, 알렉은 눈살을 찌푸리며 그 광경을 바라보았다.   
  
매그는 아주 형편없게 몸을 달달 떨고 있었다. 그 모습을 바라보며 알렉은 흥 하고는 한번 코웃음을 쳤다. 그걸로 나 쏠 거예요? 말을 내뱉은 알렉은 온더락 잔을 한 번 흔들어 술을 홀짝인 후 협탁 위에 내려놓고는 눈만 치켜떠 매그를 바라보았다. 눈을 느리게 깜박인 알렉은 살짝 고개를 갸웃하며 볼이 붉어진 매그를 바라보았다. 알렉이 입은 네이비색 셔츠의 가슴 부분을 겨냥하고 있던 총구가 서서히 들어올려졌고, 순간 흠칫한 알렉은 몸을 뒤로 살짝 뺐다. 그러나 총구가 겨냥한 곳은 알렉의 머리가 아니었다.   
  
“아빠랑 헤어지지 않으면 죽어버릴 거예요.”  
  
천천히 총을 들어올린 매그는 제 관자놀이에 총구를 누르고서는 말했다. 눈에는 눈물이 그렁그렁 매달려 있었고, 그 전에 흘린 눈물들로 이미 매그의 얼굴은 흠뻑 젖어 있었다. 사정없이 떨리는 입술과 함께 경련하는 매그의 몸을 바라보며 알렉은 눈을 감고는 작은 한숨을 쉰 채 침대에 엉덩이를 걸치고 앉았다.   
  
“날 사랑한다면서요, 매그너스. 내가 행복한 게 싫어요? 나랑 자는 게 좋아서 그런거면, 결혼하고 나서도 대줄게요.”  
“알렉산더는 날 사랑했나요?”  
  
조용하게 뱉어진 그 말에 잠시 눈을 뜬 알렉은 고개를 돌려 매그를 바라보았다.  몇 초 후 알렉은 한쪽 입꼬리만 올려 피식하고 웃고는 대답했다.   
  
“당연하죠. 사랑했는데, 다 식었어요.”  
  
진심인가요? 알렉의 거짓말을 들은 매그는 조용히 물었고, 알렉은 눈을 감은 채 네, 하고는 대답했다. 매그가 다시 한 번 물었다. 마지막으로 한 번만 진심을 얘기해주세요. 날 사랑한 적이 있었나요? 간절한 목소리를 들은 알렉은 여전히 눈을 감은 채 몇 번 씨근거리는 숨을 들이쉬었다. 몇 십 초가 지나고 나서 알렉의 입술이 천천히 열렸다. 말을 하는 알렉의 목울대가 울렁거렸다.  
  
“네, 그래요. 좋아요.”  
“......”  
“미안해요.”  
“......”  
“사실 처음부터 접근한 거였어요. 당신이 사생아고, 가능성이 적다고는 해도 난 놓치기 싫었거든요.”  
“......”  
“당신한테는 정말 미안하게 생각해요. 그렇지만,”  
  
알렉의 다음 말은 매그의 총이 내뱉은 굉음에 의해 멈췄다. 소리가 들리는 순간 알렉은 반사적으로 침대 위에서 몸을 펄쩍 띄우며 고개를 돌렸고, 매그가 선 곳을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 녹갈색 눈은 천장에 뚫린 구멍을 바라보았다가는 다시 다갈색 눈을 가진 하얀 얼굴로 이동했다. 입술을 깨문 매그가 알렉을 노려보는 동안 문이 열렸고, 남자들이 매그의 뒤로 부채처럼 펼쳐져 서는 동안 매그는 계속 훑듯이 알렉을 바라보고 있었다.   
  
“다섯명부터 시작하죠. 맘 바뀌면 얘기해요, 알렉산더.”  
  
덩치가 큰, 또는 마른, 다섯 남자들을 두고 방을 나가기 전 매그는 입을 한 번 열었다가 닫았고 알렉은 그런 그의 뒷모습만을 멍하니 바라보았다. 몇 시간 후 문을 연 매그는 팔짱을 낀 채 나체가 되어 침대에 늘어진 알렉을 내려다보고 있었다. 크게 벌어져 열린 알렉의 다리는 간헐적으로 경련하며 떨리고 있었고, 한 손은 침대 위로 널부러져 말아쥔 채였다. 아주 느리게 고개를 돌린 알렉은 감색 정장을 입고 셔츠 단추를 두 개 푼 매그를 올려다보았다. 매그는 붉은 색의 가는 벨트를 차고 있었다. 몇 분의 침묵 동안 매그는 땀이 나는 손을 세게 쥐었다가 펴기를 반복했다. 스르르 고개를 천장으로 다시 돌린 알렉은 몽롱한 표정으로 한 손을 들어 제 배부터 가슴까지를 쓸었다.  
  
바지만 입은 채 침대에 누운 알렉은 다시 매그와 대치하고 있었다. 몇 주 전과 같은 상황이었고 누가 손을 총에 쥐고 있느냐만 달랐다. 정장을 입은 매그는 문치에 서 있었고 알렉은 손가락을 문지르며 그런 그를 바라보았다. 침을 한 번 삼킨 매그가 앞으로 한 발을 내딛자 알렉은 발작적으로 웃음을 터트렸다. 멈칫한 매그의 움직임이 멎자 알렉은 그를 겨냥한 총의 방향을 서서히 돌렸다. 털이 없는 매끈한 알렉의 가슴 위를 타고 올라가자 검은 총부리는 알렉의 이마와 다갈색 고수머리가 맞닿는 부분에 멈춰 있었다.   
  
“이래야 복수겠죠.”  
“......”  
“당신이 정말로 날 사랑한다면...”  
  
작은 방 안에서는 탕 소리가 났다. 매그가 어떻게 몸을 움직여 보기도 전이었다. 자리에 뿌리내린 듯 서서 몸을 떨던 매그는 천천히, 아주 천천히 알렉에게 다가가 미동없이 늘어진 알렉을 제 품에 꽉 안았다. 무릎에 눕혀진 알렉의 몸에서는 샌달우드 향이 났고, 매그는 가늘게 연기가 올라오는 검은 총을 든 알렉의 손을 검지손가락 손끝으로 가볍게 누르며 쓰다듬었다. 조금 시간이 흐르고 나서야 매그는 어깨를 들썩이며 조용하게 울기 시작했다. 총성은 한 번 더 울렸다.


End file.
